


Music, me and him

by Nininka



Category: Music - Fandom, Pop - Fandom, guitarist - Fandom, rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Dreams, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nininka/pseuds/Nininka
Summary: This story is based on this dream. A bit expanded and a bit changed, maybe a bit personal too.Any resemblance to real characters and events is coincidental.I only changed the surnames of the team members, because I believe that to use someone's personal data, you must have their consent.I know it's boring and no-one will read.
Relationships: Eve / Michael, Sam / Paul





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on this dream. A bit expanded and a bit changed, maybe a bit personal too.  
> Any resemblance to real characters and events is coincidental.  
> I only changed the surnames of the team members, because I believe that to use someone's personal data, you must have their consent.
> 
> I know it's boring and no-one will read.

I've known Michael for five years. Sometimes we meet and sing. I like to sing more for myself, but sometimes when someone needs help, I can help. Sometimes I go to his band's concerts.  
You could say we're friends. He doesn't know it, but I love him.

One day Michael and his band got an offer to go abroad to develop their skills and record new songs.  
I was also thinking about going there. I said that I am leaving too because I want to get to know a new culture and a new country and earn some money for myself. But more because I want to be where he is.  
The only one who knows about all this is his bodyguard, Sam. He is also a freelance guitarist and sometimes plays with him with his band. We are best friends with Sam because he has a different sexual orientation. He never said it out loud, nobody knows but me. I can talk to him about anything.

Michael is my inspiration. I love his songs and the music he makes. I love him the most in the world, but he doesn't know it.  
In the past I was in love with someone else from Michael's band but stopped loving this guy when he found his true love.

I moved to this country because of Michael and his band. When I got there, I didn't know the language or had a place to live, so I started working in a pub with Paul. Paul owns this place. I got the job because Sam knows Paul and knows I needed a job. So Paul helped me learn the language and find a home. Now I live in a nice apartment close to the job I like. Sometimes I also sing in this club with one of the independent rock groups when they are alone there, or sometimes I sing with Sam who accompanies me on guitar. Nobody knows apart from me that Paul and Sam are a couple. They want to hide it, so we decided that Sam and I would pretend we were a couple. Little kisses, holding of the hand, etc. Sometimes Sam comes to see me because my apartment has a second exit and no one knows if he was with me or with Paul.

Michael comes to this pub every time after the show. His favourite spot is the large L-shaped lanyard near the bar. He enjoys sitting and talking to Sam or watching TV, mostly soccer. Other people on the team are in a different box. And it doesn't bother anyone.  
He always orders one or two drinks. And when he's done he stays there until the bar closes.  
Michael always stays, even when his bandmates are on their way home. He is trying to compose a new song or watch TV. Or sometimes he closes his eyes and rests his head on the sofa and takes a nap.  
I've always liked watching him from afar or from hiding. Sometimes Paul had to hit me because I was standing and looking at Michael instead of helping him with work.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, it's still early and there aren't that many people, so Sam is trying to get my attention to come to the table and sit down and talk to him and Michael. We sit there and talk to Michael about music, sports. There are some things we like, some we disagree with. We talk about what kind of movie we like. It turns out that we have similar film interests.

Sometime later people started coming to the bar so Paul asked me to help with the tables as it was getting crowded.

After a few hours, things started to get less crowded and Paul asked if I could sing something with Sam. I agreed because I wanted Michael to hear the new song I wrote and Sam wrote the music.  
We put the equipment on a small stage. We sat down on the barstools and started singing a few ballads that Sam had suggested. And finally, I sang my song. I wanted to see Michael's reaction but couldn't see anything on his face.

A few people applauded. I thanked the audience, just a few people, cleaned up the gear, kissed Sam on the cheek, and went down to help service the bar.

A few minutes later I was walking near Michael's table, he grabbed my wrist to stop me.  
"Eve, nice song."  
"Thanks." I said. In a moment I heard Paul's voice calling for help. "I'm sorry I have to go".  
He just nodded. I was satisfied with the song he liked. Even happy. Because this song was made thanks to him.

It was almost closing time, and Michael was still there. He himself helped us put the chairs on the tables and mopped the floor, while I washed the beer mugs away.  
"Michael, aren't you going home?" Sam asked him.  
"I can come out with you if you don't mind."  
"Sure, I'm not going to Eve tonight, I have some errands to do, so that's okay," Sam said. "It doesn't bother you, sunshine?" "my boyfriend" asked me.  
"No, of course not," I replied with a smile. "We should be finished in a few minutes," I said.

A few minutes later, as I said, everything was ready and we were able to close the door. When we left the bar, Paul went his way, and we all went our way. Two crossings away, Sam gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away.  
"I'm going to the right, and you?" I asked Michael.  
“You don't mind me walking you away. If anything happened to you, Sam would kill me. " replied.  
“It's cool, it's not that bad. Maybe he would give you a few bruises, ”I laughed. "Sure, we can go together."


End file.
